


By Questionable Means

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm's AELDWS 2020 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Historical, M/M, gentle trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: AELDWS 2020Prompt: No backsiesGenre: HistoricalWord Count: up to 150Lord Arthur has delayed enough! Viscount Eames will resort to whatever means are necessary to bring about the desired end.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: storm's AELDWS 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829509
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Inceptiversary Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing (AELDWS)





	By Questionable Means

_Viscount Eames is requesting permission to marry_. _He has the lovely young woman on his arm waiting to speak to Queen Elizabeth._

Arthur startled at the whisper among the cluster of courtiers and felt his heart clench. He’d thought that they’d had an understanding.

He pushed his way through the thick crowd as politely as possible while growing more desperate. Yes, he’d wanted to wait, but he hadn’t said _no_...

“You wish to marry, Viscount?” asked the queen.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

Dread made him run.

“And whom do you wish to marry, Viscount?”

“Eames! I _do_ want to marry you!” Arthur shouted as he burst through the gasping crowd.

Eames turned that radiant beam on him. “Why, Lord Arthur of course, Your Majesty.”

Arthur elbowed Eames fiercely while the Queen signed the order. “You tricked me,” he whispered.

“Only a little. And there’s no going back now, my love.”


End file.
